vampireknightfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yui Horie
Yui Horie thumb|324px Es una de las más famosas seiyū y cantante en Japón. Nació el 20 de septiembre de 1976. Mide 1,55. De pequeña odiaba las matemáticas y el inglés pero le gustaba el japonés. Por eso decidió ser actriz.Debutó en 1997 en el videojuego Voice Fantasia. Interpretó durante bastante tiempo pequeños papeles en diferentes series de anime pero no fue hasta el año 1998 le puso la voz a Multi de la serie ToHeart y en el 2000 en el que le puso voz a Naru Narusegawa en Love Hina que alcanzó bastante notoriedad. Ya en 2001 le puso voz a Tohru Honda en Fruits Basket y lanzó un álbum titulado Mizutamari ni Utsuru Sekai.Ha publicado un total de 5 álbumes independientes.Suele llevar en los concierto una ropa que le hace parecer más joven de lo que es. Interpretaciones Anime 1997 *Aun Freya - Photon: The Idiot Adventures *Chihiro - Pokémon 1998 *Aya Fujimiya - Weiß Kreuz *Chica A - Cowboy Bebop *Fiena - Orphen *Francheska - Akihabara Dennou Gumi *Gina - Kaiketsu Jouki Tanteidan *Franchesca, Enoken - Akihabara Dennogumi *Galatea - Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Haruka - Kurogane Communication *Koaji y Nezu Prince Mackaroo *Lita Ford - Saint Luminous Jogakuin 1999 *Francheska - Akihabara Dennou Gumi - 2011 Nen no Natsuyasumi *Lei Lin - Samurai Hunt for the Sword *Lieza - Arc the Lad *Michelle Cay - Mugen no Ryvius *Multi HMX12 - To Heart *Mint - Trouble Chocolate *Osamucho Takeuchi Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Spiral Labirynth *Pikushisu - Dangaizer 3 *Suzuko Natsume - Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety 2000 *Catherine Chapman - Sci-Fi Harry *Chica - Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King *Chrono (Kurono) - Aa! Megamisama *Fina - Skies of Arcadia *Karoru Kuweizaa - Ginsokiko Ordian *Mitsuko Komyoji - Kikaider *Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina, Love Hina Again (2001) *Raimi - Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness *Rokuna Hiiragi - Mon Colle Knights *Sue Harris - Argento Soma *Tia - Gandeek 2001 *Celvice Klein - Z.O.E ~Zone of the Enders~ *Corina Solgente - Tales of Eternia *Hiromi Fujimori - Angelic Layer *Hitomi - Dead or Alive 3 *Iron Maiden Jeanne y Lilly - Shaman King *Mikage - Prétear *Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina Final *Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina Haru Special ~Kimi Sakura Chiru Nakare!! *Rockna Hiragi - Mon Colle Knights *Sakura Ibaragi - Figure 17 - Tsubasa and Hikaru *Sakuya - Sister Princess *Tohru Honda - Fruits Basket 2002 *Amiryun - Abenobashi Maho Shotengai *Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon (2002, Versión Toei Animation) *Koma - Asagiri no Miko *Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina Again *Orie Amano - Pia Carrot e Youkoso!! - Sayaka no Koi Monogatari *Rio Takeuchi - Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna *Sakuya - Sister Princess: Re Pure *Silvia Maruyama - Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan *Yuya Shiina - Samurai Deeper Kyo 2003 *Ayu Tateishi - Ultra Maniac *Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon Kazahana *Hitomi - Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006) *Kotori Shirakawa - D.C. ~Da Capo~, D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~ (2005) *Mayura Daidouji - Matantei Loki Ragnarok *Sarara - Bottle Fairy *Yuriko Amemiya - Nanaka 6/17 2004 *Ayu Tsukimiya - 2006 *Eri Sawachika - School Rumble *Futaba Amitaka - Tokyo Jushoden *Honey Kisaragi / Cutie Honey - Cutie Honie (OAV) *Hitomi - Dead or Alive Ultimate *Jiyuu Nanohana / Jubei Yagyu II - Jubei-chan 2 *Kaoruko Ichijo - Futakoi *Kisaragi Honey - RE: Cutie Honey *Megumi Higashibara (Mars Daybreak]] *Multi - To Heart: remember my memories *Najenka - Yugo ～Koushoujin～ *Sasaki Makie - Mahou Sensei Negima (especial) 2005 *Artista guapa - Canvas 2 *Erebosu - Rean no Tsubasa *Hitomi - Dead or Alive 4 *Kaoruko Ichijou - Futakoi Alternative *Kotori Shirakawa - Da Capo Second Season *Meryl - Shining Force Neo *Miyako Uehara - Paniponi Dash! *Makie Sasaki - Mahou Sensei Negima, Negima!? (2005) *Pecoru - Ueki no Housoku (La Ley de Ueki) *Sasaki Makie - Negima! *Tamami Chanohata - Mahoraba 2006 *Ai Animal Crossing *Ai - Dōbutsu no Mori *Mizuho Miyanokōji - Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru *Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon (2006, Versión Kyoto Animation) *Eri Sawachika (沢近 愛理) - School Rumble ni Gakki (2006) *Mei Ling - D.gray-man *Mio Readiness - Zegapain *Nanae Fujieda - Sky Girls (OAV) *Sasaki Makie - Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru *Sasaki Makie - Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu *Sasaki Makie - Negima!? *Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima *Sumire - Ray *Youko - Inukami! *Yasuna Kamiizumi - Kasimashi Girl meets girl *Yasuna Kamiizumi - Kasimashi Girl meets girl (OAV) 2007 *Aoi Misato - Tokyo Majin Gakeuen Kenpucho *Aoi Misato - Tokyo Majin Gakeuen Kenpucho: Dainimaku *Byakko, Mariko Etou y Maru - Suteki Tantei Labyrinth *Hanyuu - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai *Momo y Suzu - Nagasarete Airantou *Nanee Fujieda - Sky Girls *Shiro Usa - Sugar Bunnies *Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima Futatsuki no Kishi *Touka Kureha - Shining Tears X Wind *Yukiho Hagiwara - Idolmaster: Xenoglossia *Manami Amamiya - Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *Manami Amamiya - Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (OAV) *Yume Asakura - Da Capo II 2008 *Chie Suzugasaki - Hyakko *Eri Sawachika - School Rumble Sangakki *Fatina - The Tower of Druaga: Aegis of Uruk *Mata Tami - Crayon Shin-chan: Chō Arashi wo Yobu Kinpoko no Yūsha *Minori Kushieda - Toradora! *Miruru - Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunso 3: Keroro Tai Keroro - Tenkū Daikessen de Arimasu! *Miyako Takagami - Wagaya no Oinarisama *Riko, Kamika Todoroki y el gato negro - Shikabane Hime Aka *Sasaki Makie - Mahō Sensei Negima! ~Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba~ *Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima Princess no Rondo *Yûki Cross - Vampire Knight *Yûki Cross - Vampire Knight Guilty *Suzune Shinozaki - Shigofumi - Stories of Last Letter *Yume Asakura - Da Capo II Second Season 2009 *Charle - Fairy Tail *Dahlia - Rune Factory 3 *Fatina - The Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk *Hanyuu - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *Haruka Nishida - Kanamemo *Kyōko Ikumi - Aoi Hana *Mihoko Fukuji - Saki *Mishima Akane - Kämpfer *Namiko Nozaki - GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *Princess Mira - Lupin III vs Detective Conan *Riko, Kamika Todoroki y el gato negro - Shikabane Hime Kuro *Roda - Tegami Bachi *Sasaki Makie - Mahō Sensei Negima! ~Mō Hitotsu no Sekai~ *Seiru - Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan *Shōko Maruuchi - Zan, Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei *Sonia Shaflnarz - Hayate the Combat Butler!! *Sonia Shaflnarz - Hayate the Combat Butler!! (OVA) *Tsubasa Hanekawa - Bakemonogatari *Urin - Umi Monogatari Anata ga ite kureta koto *Ushiromiya María - Umineko no Naku Koro ni *Yamazaki Kanako - Natsu no Arashi! *Yamazaki Kanako - Natsu no Arashi! Akinai chū 2010 *Alice Kiriki - Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi *Hozuki - Otome Yōkai Zakuro *Celine Bright - Jewelpet Tinkle *Jens - Asobi ni Iku yo! *Kanae Naruko - Mayoi Neko Overrun! *Miharu Takeshita - B gata h kei *Roda - Tegami Bachi Reverse *Sonken Chuubou - Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *Yuki-Onna - Nurarihyon no Mago *Yunno Arashiko - MM! 2011 *Hanyuu - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kira *Anna Suehiro - Hourou Musuko *Charle - Fairy Tail (OVA) *Chie Satonaka - Persona 4 The Animation *Effie - Astarotte no Omocha!1 *Kyou Sawagi - Ben-To *Maruga - Dragon Crisis! *Masako Natsume - Mawaru Penguindrum *Millhiore F. Biscotti - Dog Days *Mishima Akane - Kämpfer für die Liebe *Yamada-san - Katteni Kaizō *Yuzu Komiya - Nekogami Yaoyorozu 2012 *Tsubasa Hanekawa - Nisemonogatari *Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima F *Raika Oda - Papa no Iu Koto o Kikinasai!2 *editarVideojuegos *Hotaru Futaba en Garou: Mark of the Wolves, Neo Geo Battle Coliseum y The King of Fighters XI (versión de PS2) -nombrada erroneamente Yuki Horie- *Natsume Nagi - Radiata Stories *Lillith Zaberisk - Animamundi *Satonaka Chie - Persona 4 -en la versión japonesa- Discografía Albums *Mizutamari ni Utsuru Sekai (水たまりに映るセカイ?) (21.12.2000) *Kuroneko to Tsuki Kikyū o Meguru Bōken (黒猫と月気球をめぐる冒険?) (29.11.2001) *sky (Yui Horie album)|sky|(24.7.2003) *Rakuen (album) (Rakuen]] 楽園?) (28.4.2004) *Usotsuki Alice to Kujiragō o Meguru Bōken (嘘つきアリスとくじら号をめぐる冒険 Usotsuki Arisu to Kujiragō o Meguru Bōken?) (23.11.2005) *Darling (album)|Darling (30.1.2008) *A Votre Sante!! (2008) (with Kurobara Hozonkai) *Honey Jet!! (15.7.2009) *Himitsu (album) (Himitsu 秘密?) (22.2.2012) *Compilación de Albums *Ho?: Horie Yui Character Best Album (Ho? ほっ??) (26.3.2003) Singles *My Best Friend (18.11.1998) *brand－new コミュニケイション (17.3.1999) *Eternal Fantasy 3 Perpetual Blue (悠久幻想曲３パーペチュアルブルー Yūkyū Gensōkyoku 3 Pāpechuaru Burū?) Maxi Single Collection Part.6 (2000) *Merry Merrily (Yamato Nadeshiko) (21.3.2001) *Love Destiny (May 16, 2001) *Kirari Takaramono (キラリ☆宝物?) (February 28, 2002) *All My Love (July 24, 2002) *Kokoro Harete Yo mo Akete (心晴れて 夜も明けて?) (February 4, 2004) *Scramble (Yui Horie with UNSCANDAL) (October 27, 2004) *Hikari (Inukami! Opening Theme) (May 24, 2006) *Days (Includes theme songs for Nagasarete Airantō) (May 2, 2007) 3 *Koisuru Tenkizu (恋する天気図?) (Including the ending theme for the second half of Nagasarete Airantō) (August 17, 2007) *Vanilla Salt (Toradora! Ending 1) (October 22, 2008) *Silky Heart (Toradora! Opening 2) (January 28, 2009) *YAHHO!! (Kanamemo Ending) (26 August 2009) *True Truly Love (September 2010) *Immoralist (Dragon Crisis! Opening) (2 February 2011) *PRESENTER (Dog Days (anime) Ending) (25 May 2011) *Coloring (Papa no Iu Koto Kikinasai Ending) (18.1.2012) Categoría:Seiyū